Lordi: the Perfect Connection
by mathias.poupinais.3
Summary: The Prequel of the trilogy Ghost Rider and Lordi


Lordi: The Perfect Connection

Chapter 1: Lady Awa of Lady Awa of Paysant

(Narrator): "Lordi, Ghost Rider, the war between the monsters and demons, the devil, the perfect connection ... you're probably wondering how this whole story started. You will find the very beginning of this adventure. fantastic. You will learn the whole truth. "

In 1802, in the 19th century, in Britain, a rich and powerful country in peace. And it's in this country, that this story began.

In a small coastal town south of britain. In this city, the merchants and traders thrive, business is booming. This city belongs to the richest and most powerful family in the area: the family of Paysant. This family has always been respected by all. This story starts with a rather cold and gray morning at the Manor of Paysant, located on a hill overlooking the city. In a very large room with large oak furniture, a large mirror and a large four-poster bed. In this bed, is Lady Awa Paysant, a young woman of 23 years, with long, silky black hair, of black eyes and a beautiful face. Awa is awake, she is sitting in bed and look out the window thoughtfully. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and enters. This is one of the maids.

(Servant): "Oh, you are awake Madam, your father and your mother want to see you."

(Awa): "Tell them I dress and i descend. You can leave."

(Servant): "Although, ma'am."

The servant is leaving. Awa gets up and looks in the mirror. Then she get dressed with a long dress of countess, red and violet. the Parents of Awa are the Earl and Countess of Paysant, the leaders of the town. Awa crosses the vast hall of the mansion and down the grand staircase. she comes in a large dining room or have sat two people: the parents of Awa. The maids have bring breakfast and puts on the table. The mother of Awa is a sweet and generous woman. The father of Awa is a hard and stern man, but loves his family more than anything. Awa has no sister or brother, she is an only child.

(Awa): ".. Hello mother, Hello father, you wanted to see me?"

(Count): "Yes, my daughter, your mother and me, we have to revisit this young man you are talking about us, John Heart."

(Countess): "Well, we have decided to accept your wish, in two days, you can marry John Heart."

Awa smiled and kissed his parents. She met John Heart a few months ago and both fell in love. At first, the parents were against that their daughter married an unknown but eventually they got to know this young man and accept it. Awa is very happy. After breakfast, she goes back to her room. But deep in her heart she a strange feeling, as if John Heart was not the man of her life. As if she expected, as if a other, but did not even appeared.

(Awa): "I must fact me of ideas."

She wanted to take her jewelry box, but when she reached out, to the box was raised alone and came to her. Awa is stunned by what she has seen.

(Awa): "It was I who did it?"

She looked at her hand, but she seemed normal. Awa reached for a candlestick, placed on a table. The candlestick rose into the air and fall to the ground. Awa can not believe her eyes: she has telekinetic powers. She had heard about in old books on witchcraft. Awa decides not to tell anyone, not even at John or his parents for fear it is regarded as a witch. It was not necessary especially as his family learns.

Two days later, the happy day arrived: marriage. In the courtyard of the mansion, hundreds of people have was guests. Musicians play a quiet serenade. Everyone laughs and speaks in a good mood. For marriage, Awa is wearing a long white dress, her hair is softer than ever. She is sitting in a corner, waiting patiently. Her parents talk to rich people. Suddenly, she felt a hand on his shoulder: it was John. He smiled at Awa and gives him a kiss, to prove he loves her.

(John): "Excuse me dear, but I have to leave for a few moments, I would not be long."

(Awa): "Hurry up, the ceremony will begin soon."

The young man enters the mansion and climb the stairs. Awa has suddenly taken a disturbing feeling. She decided to follow John, discretly. She climbs the stairs slowly, not to be heard. The great hall is empty, but where is it spent?

She is about to descend qand suddenly she hears a noise in a bedroom. Laughter and voices. Awa takes a discreet look in the room and what she sees, him breaks your heart. John is kissing another woman, younger. It seems to take pleasure in it. Awa is upset, his world is falling apart around her. She starts to run down the stairs, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, she crosses her parents. Awa's father is furious.

(Count): "But where were you, the ceremony will start."

(Countess): "But my daughter, why you crying?"

Shedding tears and upset, Awa made a decision.

(Awa): "I will not marry not, the ceremony is canceled."

And without her parents might have said anything, she ran to lock himself in his room. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds and under the influence of grief and a anger, she broke the mirror with the candlestick, in tears and she fell on her bed. She wept until nightfall. She don't knows that from the window, a large dark silhouette, observes him. A silhouette equipped with claws, with spikes on the shoulders and red eyes. Awa feels a presence and look out the window, but there was anyone. She sits on her bed and wept again. The ceremony was canceled, to the amazement of everyone. John to suspicions about the sudden cancellation. Awa has looked into the broken mirror, drying her tears and clenching his fists. Then she grabbed at a dagger on his desk. The sadness gave way to anger and to desire for revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
